


A Dream of White Horses

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Innuendo, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Petra dreams of horses, and of her Queen.





	A Dream of White Horses

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a little different... Prompt from [general-radix](http://general-radix.tumblr.com), "an elaboration on that dream Petra mentions having of her and Mara hunting on white horses through a field of black flowers?" Very slightly edited from the version on Tumblr.
> 
> As you can tell, I am SUPER IMAGINATIVE when it comes to titles.

Petra's never ridden a real horse in her life. Who could waste the resources to keep such huge, delicate animals in the Reef? Madness and folly.

A dream wastes nothing, however, and how she loves to dream of the horse beneath her: the heat of its blood, the powerful muscles in motion, the contrast of the sleek white coat and clean grey hooves against the velvet-black flowers surrounding them. Even more does she love the sight of her Queen on another of the beasts, twin to Petra's own. The Queen sits her horse as if born to ride, upright and elegant, and it responds to the lightest pressure of her knees as the two of them journey deeper into the shadowy field in search of their prey.

(Oh, to be the horse between those legs; oh, to be guided by those strong hands and gentle touches!)

The trail is clear before them; the Queen spurs her horse to a gallop, its mane and tail fluttering brightly over the black flowers, and so Petra does the same to hers and laughs with the joy of the hunt.

They'll catch their quarry. This Petra senses in the part of her that is ever awake in dreams, knowing the end and the beginning and all that passes in between. The wild ride will end triumphant, the quarry cornered and bound, and in the sweetness of success the Queen will take her in her arms and praise her. "Our loyal wrath," she'll say, "our brave huntress. You have caught us a fine prize today."

And Petra will say, "What greater prize could I earn than Your Majesty's favor?"

And the Queen will grant her favor, and Petra will never have felt such chilling bliss as the Queen's cold and star-touched lips on her mouth, her neck, her scarred shoulder and trailing lower...

But the path through the black field is long, and that end has yet to be reached. For now they hunt, the Queen for her prey and Petra for her Queen, and the wind whispers of the glory to come.


End file.
